William's Vacation
by Saiyan Werewolf
Summary: When William gets a break, he decides to spend it with Sherry. Will things go horribly wrong? In Progress.
1. Chapter 1

This is an original idea I had while I was at an amusement park. There will be more chapters. This is not a one-shot. You can even send in some ideas if you want. Maybe they'll be in here. This will be in a third person point of view. Now, I'm not good at starting a story, so please forgive me if the beginning sucks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this idea.

XX

William Birkin was sitting at his desk, trying to create a new virus. He thought of creating a new virus, but William was extremely exhausted. He had enough stress on his mind. Sherry's twelve birthday was Saturday, and Saturday was tomarrow. Sherry had begged her father to celebrate it somehow.

William stared down at the paper that was full of math eqiasions and scentific scribbles. Frustrated, William grabbed the paper and crumpled it into a paper ball. He threw it on the ground, with the other papers he crumpled up earlier today. William sighed.

"How am I going to create something, and think of a good present for Sherry?" William asked himself.

William ran his fingers through his hair. Something startled William. Someone knocked on his door, and entered. William looked up to see Wesker. William was surprised to Wesker come into his office. Wesker rarely left his lab.

"Will, Spencer wants to see you." Wesker stated, and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Such a busy guy.

Spencer wanted to see him? Was he in trouble?

William quickly got out of his chair, and ran out of his office. He ran down the hall, trying to find Spencer's office. He almost ran into a few scientists, and ignored their rude comments. William reached the end of the hallway, and went into Spencer's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" William asked nervously, while closing the door behind him

"Sit down, Birkin." Spencer said, calling him by last name.

William sat down in a chair that was right in front of Spencer's desk. William was nervous. He felt like a kid who was sent down the principle's office.

"Relax, Birkin. You're not in trouble."

William sighed in relief.

"Now, I understand that you have been working hard. Maybe even a little too hard."

William raised a brow. Working to hard? Was Spencer going to fire him?

"I've been thinking about it, and I think you should take a few days off."

William's face brightened. 'Now, maybe I can do something with Sherry!' William thought excitely to himself.

"Now, get out of my sight, before I change my mind..." Spencer hissed.

"Thank you so much, sir!" William exclaimed, getting up out of his seat, and dashing to the door, smashing his face into it.

Spencer sighed.

"You need to open it first." Spencer sighed.

William quickly opened the door, and made a mad dash through the hallway. William ran through the halls, looking for the exit. He spotted the exit door at the end of the hallway, and ran. He was so excited to spend time with Sherry. Poor Sherry, she never got to spend time with her parents.

William ran out into the parking lot, and ran past the cars, looking for his silver car. William pulled out his car keys, and found his silver Mustang. William quickly shoved the keys into the car, and got in. He shut the door behind him, and started up the car.

"Daddys coming home, Sherry!" William exclaimed excitely, as he drove fastly out of the parking lot.

William drove smoothly home, and drove into his driveway. William pulled out the keys, and quickly got out of his car, without hitting his head on the car's ceiling.

William walked up the driveway, with a huge grin on his face. William's grin faded, when he noticed something. William noticed a black van in the driveway. What was that doing here? Was someone in the house with Sherry? It wasn't Annette's car...

William ran up the driveway, and to the door.

William unlocked the door, and opened it slowly. He closed it slowly behind him.

"Sherry?" William called. William looked around.

It looked like no one was home. William knew his wife was working, and she hired a babysitter. William looked around, and went into the family room.

"Hello is anyone ho- MMMMMPPPP!" William exclaimed, only to have his mouth covered from behind.

"State your buisiness." A male voice said demandgly from behind him.

"I'M SHERRY'S FATHER! LET ME GO!" William said, struggling in the man's grip.

"Its okay, Uncle HUNK." William heard Sherry's voice say, from behind the both of them.

The man known as, HUNK, let go of William, and Sherry ran up to William, giving him a big hug.

"Hi honey!" William said, picking up his daughter, and hugging her back.

"Daddy, what are you doing home so early? You don't get home until three 'o clock in da morning." Sherry asked William.

"Daddy got home so early, because his boss let him stay home from work for a couple days." William said, putting Sherry down.

Sherry's face lit up with a big smile.

"That means, we can do things together! Too bad Mummy isn't here too... Shes been working so hard too..." Sherry said, looking down at the floor, kinda disappointed.

"Oh Sherry, its okay. At least you have me." William said, kneeling down, and giving Sherry a comforting smile.

Sherry looked up at William, and gave him a smile.

"Daddy, I'm going up to my room, and give you a present. Say down here with Uncle HUNK 'till I get back, okay?" Sherry told William, while running up the stairs into her room.

"Sooo... Annette hired you?" William asked HUNK.

"Yes, and she told me no one was allowed in the house unless it was Wesker, herself, or you." HUNK said, leaning up against the wall.

William heard the pounding of small feet coming down the stairs. Sherry had her left hand behind her back.

William kneeled down, and smiled. Sherry smiled too.

"Close your eyes, Daddy." Sherry said.

William closed his eyes, and held out his hands. He felt a piece of a paper being placed in his right hand.

"You can open them, Daddy." Sherry said, with a huge smile on her face.

William opened his eyes, and saw a drawing of what looked like Chibi style drawing of people on it. Sherry had always drawn things with big heads, and tiny bodies. William had to admit it was cute, but he didn't get what was on the picture his daughter handed him.

"What is this, Sherry?" William asked, looking at the drawing.

"I made this at school today. The teacher said to draw our families. Don't you like it, Daddy?" Sherry asked.

William look at the picture. He made out the drawing to be Wesker, Annette, himself, and Sherry. It looked like Wesker was holding hands with Annette, and himself looking jealous. Sherry looked like she was hugging William, trying to make him feel better.

"Sherry," William stated calmly, "What is this?"

Sherry smiled.

"Your mad, cuz Mummy and Uncle Wesker are holding hands," Sherry began, pointing at the drawing, "And I'm trying to calm you down. Don't you like it?" Sherry asked.

"Sherry, burn this." William stated, trying to keep his cool.

"B-But... Daddy..." Sherry looked at William like she was going to cry.

"Sherry, please. At least hide this from people. Please do it, for Daddy?" William asked.

Sherry looked up at William, and smiled.

"Okay, but only since you said please." Sherry said, grabbing the paper out of her father's hands.

Sherry ran up the stairs, and slammed the door.

"Kids..." HUNK said, beginning to walk out the door.

"W-Wait, where are you going?" William asked, chasing HUNK to the door.

"Home, since your off work for awhile, I'm going home. Good luck, man." HUNK said, walking out the door.

William watched HUNK get into his van, and drive off.

Good luck? Why would he say that...? William just shrugged, and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

Sherry was sitting on the steps.

"Sherry, what do you want to do?" William asked.

Sherry's face lit up, and she grabbed William's hand. They ran into the living room. William noticed a bag in front of the T.V. It was a GameStop bag.

Sherry grinned, and pulled out a PS2 from the bag. She layed it down, and pulled out a video game. She gave it to William.

William looked at it, and it read, 'Resident Evil 1' Apparently, it was a remake. Resident Evil? William had never heard of this game. He looked at the rating. It was rated M.

"Uhh... Sherry? Honey, this game is for adults." William said.

"Oh its okay, I saw Uncle HUNK play it, and I asked him about the red stuff that was coming from the things in the game. He said it was ketchup. Besides, I saw that one of the characters looked just like Uncle Wesker, it even sounds like him and everything! I just want to watch you play it to see, please Daddy?" Sherry asked.

William wanted to say no, but at the same time he was curious. A character that looked like Wesker?

"Fine, but only to see the character that looks like Uncle Wesker, okay? I don't want you to play this game until your sixteen or fifteen." William stated, giving Sherry the disc.

Sherry's face lit up, and she put in the game. Sherry gave William the controller, and she sat in William's lap.

"Don't tell Mommy that Daddy let you see this game." William said, pressing the New Game button on the screen.

"Okay, Daddy I won't." Sherry promised William.

It had a choice of Jill Valentine, or Chris Redfield. William shrugged, and picked Chris.

William skipped the cutscene, and it skipped to a bunch of people in the mansion. William looked at one of the characters closely. Sherry was right. It looked like Wesker.

"Wheres, Barry?" Asked Jill.

Jill ran over to open the mansion's door.

"Stop it, don't open that door!" The man who looked like Wesker exclaimed.

"But... Barry..." Jill sounded like she was sad for him.

A gunshot was heard.

"What was that?" Jill asked.

"I'll check it out." Chris said, offering to investigate.

"Alright, Jill and I will stay here, and check out this area." The man who looks like Wesker stated.

"Alright, Captain Wesker." Chris said, running to a door.

"Wait! Becareful out there, Chris." Jill called.

"Yea." Chris said, walking into a a dining hall.

William couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it.

"Sherry... Please shut it off, and put everything of this into Daddy's and Mommy's room, please?" William asked.

Sherry smiled, and began to carefully take out everything from the T.V. Sherry grabbed everything, put it in the GameStop bag. She took it and ran up the stairs.

"Wow... Well, maybe its just codwience... Yea, people do it on accident sometimes..." William told himself.

XX

There will be more chapters, and don't worry, I'll continue my RE4 story. I just a little Writer's Block on it. Don't worry, the story plot will get waaaayyyy better. I hope you enjoyed. I tried to make it long for you guys. Byez.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I'm happy with the two reviews I got. :D I guess I should feel special. I checked, and there is like five stories with William and Sherry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this idea.

XX

William had ignored the fact that Sherry even saw this game... Wait, where did she this game anyway? William got off the couch, and walked to the staircase. Sherry came down the stairs, and smiled.

"Daddy, what are we gonna do now? I really want to spend time with you." Sherry said, smiling up at William.

"Daddy has one question for you, okay?" William said, kneeling down at eye level with his daughter.

Sherry smiled and asked, "Yes, Daddy?"

"Where did you get that game?" William asked.

Sherry patted her father on the head.

"Uncle HUNK left it here. He packed it up in da bag, and I guess he forgot it." Sherry said, standing up.

William smiled down at her daughter.

"Honey, what do you want to do? See a movie? Go to the park? What is it you want, honey?" William asked, wanting to spend as much time with his daughter as possible.

Sherry smiled up at him.

"Daddy, can we uhhh..." Sherry trailed off, trying to think of something.

"Its okay, Sherry, we can do anything you want." William assured her daughter.

Sherry kept thinking...

"Daddy, can we go the Raccoon City Amusement Park? They just opened it, and all my friends are going. Please Daddy?" Sherry looked up at William with bright, happy eyes.

William couldn't refuse. Not with Sherry looking at him like that. William smiled down on his daughter.

"Sure, Sherry. Whatever makes you happy." William said, smiling at his daughter.

Sherry's face lit up, and ran to door, and ran out of the house. William pulled out his keys from his pocket, and went outside. Sherry was getting into William's car. William walked over, and into his car. Sherry buckled herself up, and William started the car.

"Daddy, can we listen to the radio?" Sherry asked.

William turned on the radio, and he heard the most terrible songs he had ever heard in his life. It was Baby, by Justin Beiber.

"Turn it up louder, Daddy!" Sherry told her father.

William just turned it off.

"Daddy...? That was a good song... Why did you-"

"Because Sherry, Daddy doesn't like Justin Beiber, and if Daddy hears Justin Beiber ever again, he is going to commit suicide." William answered quickly.

"Daddy... What is se-we-cide?" Sherry asked her father.

"Forget I said that, Sherry. Daddy will not be very happy if he hears that song, okay?" William told Sherry in terms she could understand.

Sherry sighed. "Okay Daddy..."

There was silence in the car. William tried to think of something to talk about, until they got to the amusement park.

"Soo... You said your friends are going to be here today?" William asked.

"Yea, they said they'd visit on Friday, and they asked me if I was going, but I told them probably not..." Sherry said.

"Why would you tell them that?" William asked.

"You and Mummy always work, hardly having any time for me... I thought that since you guys always work..."

William felt bad. He and Annette knew that they wanted to spend so much more time with Sherry, but they were always so busy. William really did feel bad about not spending time with his daughter. Annette did too. They saw Sherry in the morning, at night, and sometimes in the afternoon.

"Daddy... Do you and Mummy love me?" Sherry asked, sounding a little heartbroken.

William felt a little heartbroken. His own daughter, asked if he and his wife loved her? William wasn't angry that Sherry asked him that.

"Daddy... You haven't answered..." Sherry said, awaiting an answer.

"Sherry... Of course we love you... You just have to understand that Mommy and I work so we can feed you. Its not that we don't love you, we're just busy is all. Can you please forgive us?" William asked.

Sherry looked up at William in the front seat. She smiled.

"Of course I can forgive you Daddy." Sherry said smiling.

Relief swept over William as he drove into the parking lot for the amusement park. Sherry quickly got out of the car, and William got out too. Sherry looked over at some girls who looked Sherry's age. They were getting out of the car, and they noticed Sherry.

"Sherry!" One of the girls called over.

"Hi Laura!" Sherry called, and waved to the girl.

"Do you want to hang out with your friends for a little bit?" William asked.

"Okay, Daddy. Meet me whenever you see me, okay?" Sherry asked, running over to her friend. They ran into the park.

William sighed. At least when he got inside, he could relax before riding rides with Sherry. William made his way into the front gate, and saw the inside of this huge amusement park. Rollar coasters, snack bars, and other rides. Little kids, and teenagers were running around everywhere.

'I don't think I should have kept my white lab coat on... Its going to get filthy...' William thought to himself, walking over to the snack bar.

William sat on a table, and took a deep breath. This place was huge! Hopefully Sherry wouldn't get lost... William became paranoid.

"What if I can't find Sherry? What if pedophiles find her? What if she gets hurt? What if she gets raped...?" William asked himself in paranoia.

William looked everywhere. He got up off the seat, and began to look around. Sherry is with her friend... Shes okay... Right? William didn't want to take that risk. Annette would kill him if anything bad happened to Sherry. No, he would handle this on his own. Sherry is William's responsibilty right now, and nothing was going to happen to Sherry. Not on William's watch.

XX

Don't worry, the humor will come soon. Sorry for these short chapters. I just lose motivation quickly, unless I'm really having fun writing the chapter.


End file.
